This invention relates to sun visors for motor vehicles; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved auxiliary sun visor which can be releasably attached to a rear view mirror to bridge the gap between the existing, spaced sun visors on the passenger and occupant sides of the windshield area of a motor vehicle.
Traditionally, motor vehicles are equipped with adjustable sun visors which are mounted on the upper portion of the windshield frame for extension across the windshield area on either side of the rear view mirror. However, the conventional sun visors when moved into position across the windshield area leave an undesirable space or gap in the area surrounding the rear view mirror so that when the sun is at a particular attitude with respect to the windshield is not adequately shielded from the driver. Various approaches have been taken in the past to alleviate this problem and, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,395 to C. A. Short, Sr. discloses a rectangular panel having a narrow slot with circular apertures along the slot to facilitate attachment of the panel onto the attaching stud of the rear view mirror so that the panel will effectively bridge the gap between the existing sun visors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,879 to J. H. Gillum is directed to a sun visor which can be folded along its center and has a slot to fit over the rear view mirror with the panel located behind the mirror. U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,459 to S. M. Levy discloses extensions or wings which can swing in a vertical plane between the existing rear view mirror and the windshield. U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,593 to A. R. Henson discloses a system of sun visors that can be mounted at different locations in an automobile by means of Velcro or hook/loop fastening elements but requires that the fastening elements be placed at different selected locations in a manner such that the visor attachments may be utilized or stored at or adjacent to each of those locations. Other representative patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,620,222 to M. E. Beauchamp, 3,940,180 to L. T. Altschul, 4,363,512 to K. H. Marcus, 4,477,116 to L. Viertel et al., 4,570,991 to L. A. Lystad, 4,792,176 to F. Karford, 4,861,091 to R. J. Wallen and 4,940,273 to M. Konishi.
From the foregoing, there is a need for an auxiliary sun visor which can be more firmly but releasably attached to the broader surface area of the rear view mirror itself for extension across the gap between the existing sun visors. By providing a broad surface area of attachment not only is the panel easier to attach and remove but also can be made of a flexible material which will more readily conform to varying degrees of curvature or contour of various windshield constructions and yet most effectively bridge the gap between the visors; and further can be readily removed from the rear view mirror and stored in a compact condition so as to occupy a minimum of space in the vehicle.